


While He Wasn't Watching

by teachester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teachester/pseuds/teachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr mulls over his thoughts and the little bird breaks free from her last cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While He Wasn't Watching

It had happened while Petyr Baelish wasn't looking.   
One day she had been all soft smiles and gentle blushes with pearl and cinnamon skin, but by the time he looked away and back again that had changed. Her bones had turned to stone and her heart had frozen over. Her sweet Tully eyes had been captured by something deeply Northen, whispering of wolves and cold winds and h o m e. Her skin became steel and ice and her hair, no longer autumn leaves but fire and blood and vengeance in the candlelight. She was beautiful like the sea was beautiful, glittering and destructive, itching to swallow him whole. She was beautiful like a forest fire was beautiful and he thought his eyes might burn if he looked at her too long. She is a demon, he thought, but one of my own making.  
So when the time came and the student surpassed the master and she asked him,   
"How would you like to die?" "The sword or the rope?" He said,   
"Your kiss, please" And he closed his eyes and thought of the freckles on her skin and how the stars of the night sky were only a poor imitation of the constellations he had traced with his eyes. And his heart sang and his mind folded in on itself, mixing Cat and Lysa and sweet, sweet Sansa and years worth of memories and plots and hopes and ambitions like wax dripping languidly from a candle, and his last conscious thought was of caged birds and how one should think twice before setting them free.


End file.
